msodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Violet Eye Times
The Violet Eye Times is a newsletter/paper started by Mab Nimue. It's purpose was to keep up with the daily life of the Magus Senate. It features an upbeat sort of vibe that keeps the Senate members both informed and happy. The Violet Eye Times: Volume I By Mab Nimue Teamwork within the Senate results in a better Dalaran for all! While Muzula Silverweave started a lesson, urgent news called her away from teaching Ryoe Reed and Farel Arc about Abjuration. So the call went out to Archmage Verus Baelheit, who stepped in and led an impromptu lesson on various wards. Elemental wards of both fire and frost were created before the eyes of the students and words of encouragement were quickly passed on. The students were able to grasp the concepts rather quickly, and learned something new. When Archmage Muzula returned, she was able to seamlessly pick up her less and return to training her student. The Senate continues to excel at being a great place to learn for all. A visit from the future? As we know, the temporal displaced council members have been visiting various places in attempts to alter a future that may or may not be our own! A visit from Titan-Master Baelheit proved scary when he showed up to the Librarium Vault searching for something. But his search was fruitless as the item he was looking for was not there. Which brings the question, is it an item the Senate will find in the near future? Be on the look-out for a powerful titan artifact! No one was badly injured by his quick appearance, aside from the destruction of two war-golems. These damages will be added to Future Baelheit’s tab, when he is apprehended. The Chancellor from the future made his own appearance in Gilneas this week. Unlike Baelheit’s showing up, it ended only in tragedy. Over a dozen men, women, and children were killed horrifically as their blood was drained from their bodies. The broken husks of once living people were left to collapse on the ground, much to the Senate’s horror. Damon shortly called them weak and took off, fueled by his new stolen energy. The bodies were cremated respectfully and put to rest. Light willing, the dead won’t haunt the area. The Senate is now searching for the Future Chancellor. The real Chancellor was found nearby a short time later in a feral rage. He charged at the group but was caught by the trapping magics and the vision of a flower offered by his apprentice. He passed out and was transported back to Dalaran. Later in the evening, Mab and Jaine recovered Councilor Vanidicus from the Blackwald. He had been injured by the scouts that had come with the Dark Chancellor, one being recognized as a dark Farel Arc. He was thankfully not overwhelmed by the scouts and able to recover a blood sample. Just a reminder for all those who are willing to teach! There are still students willing to learn and searching for a teacher. Don’t forget to sign up to be included in the Master Apprentice program, even if you can only teach part time. The Senate is always open to those hosting classes as well, so that we can bring education to all minds, young and old alike. The Senate is also always looking for your versions of spells to be shared and experienced. If you feel able to share a spell that perhaps is unique to you, please do so. Beer Night within the Senate! Beer Night is usually conducted on Wednesday, and all beer for the night is charged to the Senate’s Entertainment fund. Please come and enjoy yourself and get the most out of the Senate’s Entertainment fund. Remember, if it isn’t used, the Entertainment fund stands a chance of getting cut for other things! Which would be terrible. The Beer Night is a wonderful chance to get to know your fellow Senate members outside of office hours. Study groups are encouraged, as long as evocation is avoided during this time of drunken antics. Damages and bail are not provided by the Senate, so please be courteous to your surroundings. A generous donation by Lady Brisby has enabled the purchase of the Brisby Office Building, (The Bob) for the Senate Administration Ministry. This is where licensing, funding, and all other paperwork related things get done, instead of the previous small office that was cluttered with all the Senate reports. Please report to the building next to the old office for any Senate Administration purposes. This new building has a great view of the city with it’s own balcony, which makes everything nicer. Disgruntled office workers are down by twenty-five percent due to their ability to see nice views of the fountain. Vice-Chancellor Vorien Dawnstrider is reported to be in a coma after the temporal disturbance. He is said to still be wearing a mask, and it is to remain on under any circumstance. Rumors fly about what his face might secretly be underneath, and if he might be already showing signs of being a wretched. However, the Senate reminds you at these are just rumors and the future versions of the Chancellors are only a possibility of a future, and not reflective to our own time. Please do not mess with the Vice-Chancellor’s Mask. There might be a Mongoose under it that has escaped Muzula’s grasp. He is expected to make a full recovery, someday. Classes around the Senate are still greatly encouraged. If you have a subject you’d like to teach about, please host the class and inform the Senate of when this might be. If you want to host it before a Senate Meeting can announce it, remember to -tell people- about it, so they can remember to attend. People are really bad about checking the Senate Calendar and often needed to be prodded with a stick. People are often very busy and can’t remember to tie their own shoes. Promotions for the previous week were: Farel Arc became a Colleague after his hard work within the Senate. His constant attending lessons from mentors has proved to be valuable, as well as his curious nature and spirit of Adventure. Mordecai Gerard became a Colleague after his dedicated Runework within the Senate. He has provided many shielding spells to the Senate members and is considered a great guardian when times are dire. We are lucky to have such a dedicated runemaster and abjuration expert, or others may have been injured. Kyandra Icefire to Senator for her continued work within the Senate. Her good and kind nature lends something to the spirit of the Senate that is not easily brushed aside. Always an encouraging word and with a kind heart, Kyandra has become an asset to the way of life of the Senate. Lora Raventhorne to the Outer-Council. Not one person is as dedicated to crunching numbers as Miss Raventhorne. As the Senate Clerk, she is known by her beautiful welcome letters to those who join, and known by many as the lady who makes the budgets work. Vanidicus Alexander to Inner Council. He was the Mage General, leading us fearlessly into battle. Quick on his feet and always in command of situations, he was made the Minister of War as Meriahm stepped aside to allow for a new generation of mages to rise up. We look forward to seeing what he’ll add to the Council. In other news, Meriahm Lausten has given up her position as Minister of War to become an advisor to the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor alike. This important role begins a new sort of Ministry focused around the intimate workings of the Senate, and following the news of within. Having an issue with another mage? Want to honor duel, but you are far too intelligent for that brutality? Do an Arcanist Duel! Challenge your comrade to a challenge of skills. Three schools are chosen, each by one judge. Winner is the best score out of all the rounds! Don’t get hurt! Show off your skills and prove you are the best mage there is. Keep in mind that Writs of Dispensation are not for everyone! They are for research purposes only, thus a good study must be kept in mind the entire time! Research goals must be met and written about extensively as research on forbidden topics can benefit all in time. They are not applied for out of desire to use the magic set in battle, or on daily use! Magic is corruptive! Even YOU can be corrupted! Stay alert and report all uses of forbidden magic to an office near you! As always, the Senate welcomes its new members and is eager to see what wonderful additions they add to the Kirin Tor as a whole. With each new mind, a new way of spellcasting is added to the way of the world. This leaves the Magus Senate of Dalaran with the brightest stars and paves the road for a new golden age of magi. Sale! A few shops around Dalaran are having sales this week, so be aware! A listing of these shops include Aimee’s Pie, Pastry & Cakes. There is a twenty percent discount on all her wares, and an additional ten percent off for Senate members. For all your hard work of keeping the city safe. Simply Enchanting is having a summer blowout on all enchanting materials! They want to reduce their stock to prepare for a new winter shipment. Forty percent off all enchanting materials and fifteen percent off all recipes. Buy one get one half off enchants for ones already placed on scrolls! Happy Hour at a Hero’s Welcome is now from three until seven in the evening. With the Lounge continuing to be the most popular bar in Dalaran, they have extended happy hour by one more hour. Get your half priced drinks everyday of the week! Reminder that the best chef in Dalaran works at the Hero’s Welcome, so for the best food, stop by! Ten percent off all food purchases by mentioning this ad! Recipe to Know by Heart: By Katherine Lee Heavy Crocolisk Stew Requires: Three large potatoes, A large slab of Crocolisk meat, two whole yellow onions four stalks of celery, three large carrots, two cups of white rice, three cups of tomato puree and two cups of beef stock. Dice the potatoes, onions, celery, and carrots. Cut the Crocolisk meat into smaller but hearty bite sized pieces. Brown the Crocolisk meat. Boil the potatoes while letting the onions, carrots, and celery cook together in the beef stock. Add rest of ingredients and season to taste. Let simmer for four to six hours until thickened. Serve on cold days. Senate Spotlight: Zalphar the Green! Zalphar the Green is a Vanguard member of the Magus Senate. He serves the Senate as an ambassador to Darnassus, as he enjoys spending time with nature instead of other mages. He is an older wizard who majors in Illusion and Conjuration. He is most known by the green outfit he wears, as well as the green pointed hat that mimics the Dalaran purple. Buy Zalphar a drink and get to know him! Violet Spot worth Visiting! The Kirin Tor has many great locations that they’ve gathered over the years. This week’s spot is Amber Ledge. Located in the Borean Tundra, the Amber Ledge is a place where the Kirin Tor and the Red Flight come together for research. It was built originally as a place to check on the ley lines in the area as there were major disturbances in rifts that caused earthquakes. It has been kept as a center for research. It is considered a quiet area of study now that most of the scourge activity has died down. Dear Mabbie: ' I’ve been working on my garden tirelessly and every single night, little critters come in to steal the rare herbs I’ve been trying to grow. How can I keep critters out of my garden? With love, A Hedge Gardener. Dear Gardener, A small fence around your garden is a good start. Beyond that, you could always get a familiar feline that will patrol your garden and frighten away any little critters. Sometimes, it will even bring you gifts of the leftover critter pieces! Don’t be alarmed, this is the feline wanting to show you how to hunt and appreciate you for all you do! With love, Mabbie. The Opinion Line: “I’m really going to catch that polymorphing gnome someday and break his wand!” -Angry Citizen of Dalaran. “You know, I really like the man who turns on the lights at night. He’s really nice and underappreciated.” -Wandering Light-Lover “I love shopping in Dalaran, the choices are great! The prices are usually higher, but I can get everything in one place!” -Dalaran Visitor Interested in assisting with the Violet Eye times? Contact Mab Nimue with your ideas and what you’d like to do. Any stories witnessed during the week that are not scheduled events are material that the Violet Eye Times are really looking for. Any other additions are welcomed of course. Want to advertise your services or job openings? Do it with the Violet Eye Times! Good rates for Senate members, and you are sure to be heard! ' ' 'The Violet Eye Times: Volume II Dark Muzula showed up this past week in the Bob, trashing the office which was exactly like normal Muzula! In an attempt to stop her actions, Senator Vanidicus Alexander made a daring move to cut one of her metal arms off. The brave senate members caught in this fight were listed as Elystra Starbreeze, Aithnea Escol, Verus Baelheit, his wife Aya, and of course Vanidicus. They fought hard to free Zanbor’s brand new office of the menace. Ms. Escol was injured again by the dangerous time-hoppers, but defended Dalaran valiantly. She was returned to the infirmary to check up on her new wounds. The Chancellor was finally soothed from his feral worgen state. Verus Baelheit weaved a spell that was worthy of his Archmage status to help contain the feral curse. While he has been slightly off his game, he is expected to make a full recovery, with the Senate’s unwavering support. Farel Arc is the up and coming star of the Senate lately! His constant vigilant training and desire to work with each branch of the Senate makes him absolutely a super-star. From sword-training with Councilor Vanidicus, to magic training with all his various teachers, and even learning how to dance with magic. The impressive mage will surpass any expectations for him in no time at all. Keep an eye out for this one, Senate Members! Promotions for the week! Dashaeus was promoted to Colleague this week! The astrologist has become a very important member to the Senate! In time, we hope to see more of him so we can better know the Highborne man! He’s noted to be a Battlemage and very skilled at his work, a brave guardian of this senate! A rogue Warlock '''was captured this week and stored in level two! A dangerous woman with many charges, including corruption of the wildlife around her, summoning rogue demons and fel creatures and being a general jerk! The Battle Mage Ministry took over the arrest and did a very good job of capturing the warlock before she greatly injured too many people. Good work, Battle-Mages! A future version of Drossy''' showed up this week and broke everyone’s heart. The woman was broken and bleeding, missing an arm and had terrible injuries. She spoke of a future so terrible that the poor future Drossy was absolutely traumatized. She was recovered and moved to the Hold for safe keeping, in a time-bubble cell. Future Echo of Miss Escol appeared below Dalaran and turned into a living bomb. Thankfully, the Magus Senate was able to contain the explosion before too much damage was done. She was very confused yet not completely malicious. Funny things to look out for! Sales! This week has amazing specials on various items! The Militant Mystic is having a special on wands! Wands have become unpopular as of late, falling from use by the majority of people who like staves or swords to “look cool”. In an effort to promote the amazing ability of wands, the sale is marking them down to 50% off! Come get a wand! The Scribes’ Sacellum is having a summer special on all paper, which is really only one sort these days. Buy in bulk and get an additional 10% off! Quills are also 15% off, including the speciality fireplums straight from Firelands. Recipes to know by Heart: ''' Valley Stir-Fry Valley Stir-Fry is a great dish to feed large groups of people! It starts with a great helping of carrots, onions, wildfoul breasts, reef octopus, bell peppers, zucchini, and tomatoes. And of course, a base sauce and rice to tie everything together. The sauce is more of a personal choice, but for this example, a peanut curry will be used. Chop all of the ingredients into bite sized pieces. First, saute the meat until it is no longer pink or raw, and then combined all the vegetables. Let cook for about eight minutes then add the sauce. Stir in prepared rice at the end and serve. '''Beer Night for the week went very well. It was filled with general merriment and discussions of future possible events. Archmage Beauwitt has for example, interest in guiding a joint class between the Dwarven Vanguard and the Senate. Some of the ideas included staff crafting! Really looking forward to seeing that in the future! Nathul Furlbrow and Aithnea Escol '''have apparently gotten themselves into a relationship contract. What that is exactly is anyone’s best guess. Regardless, this reporter gives her best to the happy relationship couple! Congratulations! Have a '''wedding '''in mind? Want the best planner available? Look no further than Muzula Silverweave! She’ll plan your wedding on budget and give you the best available selection with your special day in mind. Seek her out for all of your wedding planning needs! '''The Violet Spotlight to Visit this week is Nethergarde Keep! Come by and visit the remote location. Featuring two keeps and it’s own wizard tower, this spot is sure to be a prime location for visiting within the Kirin Tor! Senate Spotlight! This week keep an eye out for Archmage Verus Baelheit! An outstanding member of the Senate who is always willing to give a hand and stay strong in any situation. He is skilled in many magics and each apprentice he has trained so far has become an outstanding member of the Kirin Tor. A big round of applause for Baelheit! ' ' 'The Violet Eye Times: Volume III' The Dark Chancellor '''appeared in Dalaran again! It was a generally awful show up as he attempted to gain access to the Hold! Luckily, the Magus Senate was having none of that and stepped up instantly to beat him away from it. Probably with large pointy sticks. These temporal events are getting more dangerous by the day. Less talking and more action says Commander Vanidicus! '''The Senate Medic, '''Kirina also showed up in a vision of the future. Where Dalaran was broken and many were dead. The priestess had no eyes to speak of and mourned for the loss of many things, including her husband. She was brought down by the Senate in a decisive action. This was reported to be more of a mercy to the woman, than destroying a threat. A Class on the '''Rules of Magic was hosted in the past week by Chancellor Damon Halliwell. The general idea is that magic is indeed very dangerous, very addictive, and that no mage thinks they are going to be the one to fall to corruption. But every single one of us is at risk and not one of us is all powerful enough to defeat the demon or addiction alone. Be alert to the signs of mana abuse! Remember, Magic use attracts demons! The Battle-Magi went scouting this week for the Alternatate Timeline Muzula Silverweave. They were able to track her last known whereabouts, which is overall a good sign for the Senate! With proper cooperation, these future visions will cease to plague us any longer! Good work to the Battle Magi! Miss Mab Nimue from the future came and went this week as the chilling story of the girl who died to escape damaged the hearts of many Senate Members. Her dear friends couldn’t bear to let her suffer and the pain of knowing that the future was so grim, that the little joy in the world died as well was tragic. She was put down by the Chancellor himself, her former teacher. Promotions for the last two weeks! Beauwitt Fairthorne to Outer Council! This member of our Senate has been a foreign administer to Ironforge for a very long time now. He is undoubtedly the most posh member of the Senate, and a good friend to have. Congratulations on taking up more responsibility! Faral Arc to Vanguard! This hardworking member of the senate is rarely seen without a teacher or a book in hand. His goal is to simply learn everything there is to know and to master it. Good luck to Farel Arc! Elystra Starbreeze to Senator- Her dedication to the Senate has been recognized as she is always around when the Senate needs her most. Thank you for being reliable Miss Starbreeze! Wonderful job! Drossy to Vanguard! Drossy has worked hard with Lord DeVin to become a valuable asset to the Senate. She never backs down from a fight, and her spirit of continuing on when things look bleak is most admirable! Congratulations Drossy! Zalphar the Green to Senior Magus, which has now been renamed Decurion! Zalphar was the spotlight in the first issue of the Violet Eye Times, so it’s little wonder why this hedge mage has become a Decurion! Dashaeus Stormwhisper to Senator- this Battlemage has bravely fought against scary warlocks, visions of the future and probably a few tough jars, and deserves to be recognized as a Senator of the Magus Senate! Congratulations! Mab Nimue to Decurion: Mab Nimue writes the paper, trains dancing, and interviews people when they require it! Congratluations to me! -Miss Nimue In other news, 'Hellissa Ravenshadow is marrying Fuerel Pyrestaff next month. Congratulations to the happy couple. Their wedding is being organized by Miss Silverweave, who is still available to make all your wedding dreams come true! '''Sales for the Week! ' The Agronomical Apothecary! Mention this ad and get twenty percent off all purchases for this week only! Come in and get all your alchemy needs! Advanced alchemy needs may be required to present an alchemy license to buy. Remember to get yours today! See Senator Zanbor! Talismanic Textiles is having a sale on all wool cloth. It’s summer and that warm stuff has just got to go! Buy it now and stock up for the winter. Fifty percent off anything wool! Also, mention this ad and get a free catalog of available robes for this season! '''Administrations requesting assistance! The Foreign Ministry '''is looking for new people to join and help reach out to the world. Help Dalaran be on the map as a friendly place to work with! Find your place to work with today and see far away cultures! See Mister Emerson today! The Chancellery Ministry would also like assistance in keeping up with day to day activities. If you know of something going on, please send word to Miss Meriahm, and let everything be known! Help organize the Senate today! Are you a student looking for a teacher? Approach Mab Nimue and she’ll find a teacher for you as soon as possible. People are shy and that’s just fine! Mab will work for you to get you where you need to be. '''Senate Spotlight! Nathul Furlbrow! Nathul is a Battlemage that is a master of Divination! A school that is not studied often, even if it is incredibly useful! He is known to take students, and is known as a Stormwind Kingsman! He has hosted such wonderful events for the Senate in the past such as the fish fry! To everyone that went, it was of great amusement, good friends, and great food! A sampling of his wares were also available at the time. If you see Nathul, give him a highfive today for being the Senate Spotlight! If you’d like to help with future issues of the Violet Eye Times, please let Mab Nimue know and your articles will be taken in and printed just for you! Contribute to the Senate paper, and let your voice be heard! The Violet Eye Times: Volume IV By Mab Nimue The Alternate Time Councilor '''of the week was Lord Arranax DeVin! This version was a very scary lich undead man, and the senate was more than worried about what he might do! He had taken up his home in a floating undead thingie, where he had golems and icky flesh beasts on defense. Everyone got covered in goo, but let the Councilor go do his future saving all on his own. Good work everyone! No one died at all! Horrah! Tuesday had a double rift activity, the first one being '''Mordecai Gerard, who was turned into a mostly golem sort of creature, sent to take revenge on whatever was so terrible in the future. He had barriers around him that zapped birds from the air, but had no idea what anyone was talking about. He seemed to be one of the more melancholy of the council members. All was made right when he understood that he was not built to last and slowly shut down, knocking everyone into the mud. Some people’s dresses got ruined, and they are still slightly sad. The second rift activity was''' Nelandor the Lich'. He was sent back to upset our morale, and it did! The entire senate was very mad and upset at the secrets he spilled, even if he embellished some quite a bit! But he was a super jerk about it, so future Vanidicius came and gave us his soul-jar. However, he is still not forgiven for being a jerk also. The Senate destroyed the rude lich, and went off to have a rather nice evening, ignoring what secrets came up. '''Muzula' showed up the next day, just as she was supposed to according to the titan artifacts. She was a wicked creature that infected most of the senate with a toxin that made them cough up their lungs practically! But the Senate managed to knock the gnome woman over and the day was saved! She exploded and left titan bits everywhere. Haifrall '''the alternate was found wandering around Duskwood for unknown reasons, when he was found by the Senate. He really wanted the Focusing Iris, but was obviously not given such a thing! He was detained and taken to the hold where he remains. Silly Haifrall, you can’t simply ask for the Focusing Iris! '''Mrs. Baelheit’s Wife Aya was also found this week, trying to pick up Gilneas and float it away. Which is really not a good thing, seeing as Gilneas is already highly unstable and it took a lot of mages just to get it to float. And still really upset the world around it, at that! So the Senate was forced to put her down, so that Gilneas wasn’t ripped apart. Then Baelheit '''himself showed up and dazzled the Senate with a star show. As in, he literally became made of stars! If it wasn’t so terrifying, it might have been beautiful. His delusions of grandeur didn’t seem that off from the comments of various Senate members, but he realized that he had to die. And did, before killing anyone. The Tale of Dalarathi''' is a short one, but an interesting read for all! After fighting Baelheit, several of the Senate members went to drink, as Lady Ravenshadow was picking up the tab. After a stripping incident by the Senate Psychologist, the Senate members were even more confused and enraged. So they had even more to drink of course, as that is generally the solution for being confused and enraged. Hellissa Ravenshadow began handing out noble titles while the few Arathorian nobles spoke of attacking Alterac for it’s resources. So they went. But they found a ruin that was not really part of much of anything. They were noted to have attacked a few trees, blew up some ogre cages, and took a few buildings for “Dalarathi” which is what they named the new kingdom. Congratulations to Queen Hellissa and King Zanbor for getting drunkenly married. Unfortunately, as Dalarathi is not a real place, the marriage was annulled for silliness. Perhaps someday, Zanbor and Hellissa! Promotions for the last week were as follows: Belletheil Windsong to Colleague! Known by many as Ele, her hard work has brought her more respect from her fellow members of the Senate! We hope to see more of Ele as she grows with the Senate and shows us new things in the world. Elizabeth Alcoe to Colleague this week. She is known as a skilled illusionist that can wear any face she wishes. Illusionists aspire to be similar to Elizabeth so that they too can change their face at any time and be someone new. Mrs. Baelheit’s wife Aya to Colleague. She’s been with the Senate as a librarian for a very long time, so this was long overdue to finally be recognized for her unique talents and being a separate person from Baelheit. Mordecai Gerad to Senator! This shieldsman is always the best at defending his fellow senate members. He wears special runic plate and is fast on the draw with runes. I daresay he is the fastest scribbler in all of Dalaran! Oliviaxi Shadesong '''to Colleague. This spellbow is sharp and always hits the mark. She could be a top notch assassin, but we are grateful she lends her talent to the Senate, to help eliminate scary bad things from the world. '''Nathul Furlbrow to Outer Council. Nathul was our spotlight of the last week, and he deserves every bit of praise for getting himself to the Outer Council. Aside from shooting a fellow Senate member, he is generally a nice person. He did get said senate member flowers. Perhaps he should aim for the Chancellor’s arm next time, seeing as he found it funny. That jerk. Senate Spotlight of the Week: Damon Halliwell! What can be said about the Chancellor? He’s a well balanced man, filled with all sorts of human emotions. Anger towards those who dance naked at his wedding, love towards those who bring brilliant joy into his life, and sorrow for not understanding why such terrible things in the world happen. Damon has a general fear of the animal- the Mongoose, as they are seemingly bred to hate him and everything he stands for. Lessons with them quickly turn to a free for all battle between him and the furry fury filled creatures, but he’s never too badly injured, thankfully. His joy in watching injured Senate members heal after accidents is always a wonderful thing to hear. Damon is an easily amused man, as he loves learning about magic he has never seen before. He takes a beautiful joy in watching lovely things in life, and is a fan of sophisticated forms of entertainment, such as dance. His counterspells are something to be noted, as they are some of the most powerful ones around. They must be well practiced! He may not always know what to do in every situation, but he does his best, and places trust in those around him to lead where he falls short. That trait is admirable to have, far from an egotistical human being. His willingness to train those in need is something to look forward to, in a world where so many are busy with their own projects, and don’t take the time to see to the future of mages. This week is for you, Damon. Thank you for all you’ve done. This week was also filled with a night of fairy dragons '''for a couple of the Senate members! A ritual turned truly magical as fey dragons came to say hello during the ritual itself. A troll farmer came to watch to make the moment more special! Due to time spent in the infirmary and resting this week, Mab Nimue was unable to see out sales for the Senate. The Violet Eye Times is still looking for more members to assist! Don’t be shy! The Violet Eye Times: Volume V By Mab Nimue New departments, and new ministries abound! '''Archmage Beauwitt Fairthorne was made the Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs, which is the second in command. He’ll be assisting in taking some of the workload from Councilor Zanbor Emerson, as his departments are growing. In the same breath, Mab Nimue was made the Director of Humanoid Resources. As the Senate is growing in a people friendly direction, the need to have someone to complain to and improve conditions was required. Humanoid Resources is designed to make the Senate worker efficient. If another member is bothering you and making it hard for you to get your work done, all complaints may be directed to Miss Nimue in the B.O.B. building. There, she has a desk, hosts anger management, and waters her plants. Humanoid Resources is also responsible for making sure people are happy to work in the Senate and offers incentives to boost morale. Free lunches are now available for all those that choose to go to sponsored taverns. This includes the Hero’s Welcome, Legerdemain Lounge, and the Cakes, Pastries and Pie cart. This does not include Shatter. Vacations '''are now included in the Senate monthly events, to provide some time to relax as a Senate. Individual vacations are still of course allowed and perfectly acceptable. The Senate vacation for this month will be a cruise in Thousand Needles. Enjoy a luxurious vacation with all expenses paid, including a generous booze package. Two days and One Night are paid for, with rooms and meals provided. There will be various activities to indulge in such as boat racing, swimming, drinking games, and general merriment. If you have an idea for an activity, please see Senator Zanbor or Mab Nimue to make your dreams a reality. Any future vacation ideas can also be directed in this direction. The last two major displaced time people have finally been stopped. Deloria Ravenshire''' came first, confusing most people with her general attacking the Senate with no proposed reason. She made mirrors, chains, spiders, and stabbings as she went destroying the Senate, then cutting her own throat. Many are left scratching their head, assuming the woman had just gone mad in the end days. The last '''was a collection of beloved Senate Members. Commander Vanidicus, Farel, and Oliviaxi were placed to stop the Senate’s progress, but were quickly dealt with in horrifying ways. The Senate is apparently an ultra violent group, which makes this reporter sad. Eventually we got to the Chancellor, who was attempting to merge the timelines. Then the Senate was greeted by a cute little whelp who wanted to weaken the world. Both things were dealt with, with lots of explosions and hurting things again. This reporter does not like writing about violence! Then the Senate channeled a spell to close the rifts forever, so we’ll never have to deal with icky meanie faces again. Horrah, victory for all! At some point in the week, '''probably Wednesday, there was a crazy woman who wanted to murder her own father. Unfortunately, she planted bombs, threatening to blow everyone up if anyone moved, because her father is in the Hold, level three. The Dark Chancellor was also there, being a general no good bumpkin, making everyone dance. The bombs were defused by fantastic people like Commander Vanidicus and Kalec! Good job Bomb Defusion Squad! We didn’t die horribly! In other news,' Deloria Ravenshire' is no longer the psychologist to the Senate. Please have your mental breakdowns elsewhere! Do not smash offices to vent rage! Any more damaged items will come out of your pay! Do not pilfer office supplies as a way to vent rage! Challenge people to mage duels and test your skills. Reminder,' Mage Duels' are not fighting one another, but pitting skill against skill. Please use the sewers for any underground brawling. Promotions for the Week: Arystlen Ravensied to Colleague! This new apprentice comes dressed in fantastic clothing every time he makes an appearance. This fashionable mage is surely a rising star within the Senate! Vesiana Sinclair '''to Colleague! This master staff-crafter provided the world with a proper guide to crafting your own focus. Take a look and see for yourself! '''Margrave Haifrall to Senator! This cynical mage is well known for stating the brutal truth in every situation. Look to him for a no-nonsense approach to anything! Congratulations! Muzula Silverweave to Outer-Council. Outside the council, but so close! The Director of the Librarium stands out with her superior knowledge of all things arcane! On Sale! ' All growth potions are on sale this week, as a new study has come out, determining that such a thing is bad for the liver on continuous use. But that rarely stops growth potion addicts from consuming the potion. Be aware, and get your potions fifty-percent off! Only at The Agronomical Apothecary! The Legerdemain Lounge is having happy hour from nine to eleven in the evening, to encourage late night drinkers. Half Priced drinks and appetizers for all! Remember that the Senate does not provide bail. ' The Senate Spotlight: ''' '''Muzula Silverweave! Muzula Silverweave is one of the very few gnome nobles in the world, having her own land. She is also a master Abjurer and Conjurer as well as enchanter as of recently. She is always willing to lend a hand in teaching and sharing her knowledge with anyone willing to listen. She’s held classes for the Senate before that provide a wonderful learning experience to all. She is the head of the Librarium, and works very hard on making the world a safer place, as well as keeping clean records on everything there is. She is also known as Mistress of the Mongoose, as she has a trained tiny army of angry little beasts. Here’s to Muzula! The Kirin Tor Highlight! ''' Visit exotic '''Coldarra '''for a new experience. It showcases the ability to make a reflective shield in a larger scale with constant channeling, and has some of the best magical energy in the world. Come by and see a Nexus Whelpling for yourself, and see the devastation wrought by magic used wrong! Remember that illusioning yourself to be another person and committing horrors is rude and wrong! And illusioning yourself as the opposite gender for gawking is still an invasion of privacy! Thank you! The Violet Eye Times: Volume VI By Mab Nimue A personal finance class was led by Lora Raventhorne this week. It was an enlightening class to all who managed to attend. The Senate learned about the various paygrades and benefits of being within the Senate. Such as loans! If you are a member of the Senate and you’d like to start a business, the Senate offers loans to it’s better standing members with sound business plans. Grants can also be applied for, for various studies. Remember to pay your taxes on time! The class itself was a wonderful way to learn about the money you make! The Execution of '''Viserth Arenall took place this week. Arranax DeVin had the pleasure of screaming off with his head! And then was followed by a marshmallow roast on the burning remains. Only Deloria Ravenshire seemed sad as reports were told. All is well in the world as another Evildoer- has perished. The Cruise of the Senate! What a fantastic two day cruise it was! It was enough to cause over a hundred thousand gold bill for the Senate’s tab! It started off as a rather enjoyable night, where there was a few magical duels, a few fist fights, and general aggression. But then there was games! The drinking games in play were Insults and Compliments. Insults was a game designed to get out general aggression of Senate Members. If an insult was given, a shot must be taken by the Insulter. The more rude a person was, the more intoxicated they became. And Compliments was inspired to be nice to your co-workers while getting -them- as intoxicated as possible. Many compliments and insults were given. This was followed by a game of Taboo and Boat Races. The Boat Races were won by Commander Vanidicus, as he cheated as he was supposed to. Congratulations! The evening was ended by a mongoose fight. The Second day was overall a success as well, as a fist fight between Deloria and Aithnea broke out. It was broken up by Miss Lausten, which was upsetting to the Vice Chancellor. This reporter was not out at that time, as she was sleeping off a fantastic hangover from being called pretty! Ambassador Hellissa Ravenshadow and Colleague Fuerel Pyrestaff married '''this past weekend. They send their thanks to the Senate for attending, and will soon write thank yous to all those who braved the weather. Congratulations! '''Promotions for this week! Khargas Bouldertoe to Colleague! This Dwarven wonder is a rare find for the Senate. Dwarves aren’t often found in the ranks, so it’s a good thing this one is sticking around! Detiola Azrule to Colleague! This sweetheart is known to always have a gift for Senate members, and a nice thing to say about everyone! Aryiaa Avernu'''s to Senator! A kind and beautiful soul, unless you get her angry! Then watch out! She will go right for the throat! Congratulations! '''Fuerel Pyrestaff to Colleague! The best mage of all the mages, in this reporter’s opinion! Only because he has the best children in the world. Drossy '''to Decurion! Drossy is one of the Senate’s best shoulders to cry on. She loves to listen and be there for her friends, and is simply a wonderful friend to have for anyone. '''Aithnea Escol to High Magister. She wouldn’t take the title when it was Archmage, but now it’s hers! Unstoppable Ms. Escol! Mab Nimue to High Magister. Director of Humanoid Resources, and writer of papers. Senate Spotlight: Drossy! ''' Drossy has been with the Senate for a long while now. She’s absolutely a doll to anyone who needs someone to speak to. In battle, she’s as vicious as they get. She tackles all her problems head on, and if she’s afraid of something, you should really stay out of her way before she stabs it. Drossy is a wonderful member of the Senate, caring, kind, and there for anyone. She’s the student of Arranax DeVin and spent a whole week as a turtle once, and was also eaten by a dragon! But she’s just fine now. Drossy, YOU are what makes the Senate Special! '''Kirin Tor Spot: Dalaran Sewers! Now, that sounds kind of icky, but really, it’s the overflow from most of the magical shops. It has it’s own thriving community and is an interesting place if you are looking for something different. It has it’s own bar, a place to spar, and it’s own market. The next vacation will not include a boat, due to damages. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:News Bulletins Category:News Category:Documents